Crow
Crow is a "wild" woman that lives primarily in nature and wields a katana or giant sword. She first appeared in the forum roleplaying games Attack on Castle Zozo and FINAL BOSS: An RP About A Boss Fight, with Zozo implied to take place before FINAL BOSS. She has three sisters named Robin, Raven, and Houbara. She was later brought into the Fantendoverse by Exotoro after the RPs using her. Her first "real" appearance is Crow vs the World. Having been created as a animalistic character with great katana skills, Crow has been usually been used in projects as a fighter character or as a force working off her own nature, sometimes with forces attempting to use her power for their own means. Additionally with her deep relationship with Rubelline Tifft, she has been involved in stories with that character and fleshing out their relationship. Additionally, as the first of many "wild women" characters, Crow is the face of a more unusual side of the Fantendoverse. Description Crow has white hair and orange eyes that are shaped a little bit like flames. When she utilizes her Reaction Blue to counter attacks, her eyes glow a brilliant blue. Crow generally wears a black kimono, although is known to wear very little at all at times, or stripping clothes off her opponents to wear herself. She generally smells pretty awful, often eating raw meat or even live animals at times, as well as traveling on four legs across the wilderness. Crow has a back tattoo that is printed with a silver, yet invisible tattoo that is only revealed when heat is near it. This tattoo reveals her lineage to Liameno, who is her father. In FINAL BOSS: An RP About A Boss Fight, she has one of her eyes missing, covered by a black eye patch. Personality Crow is somewhat of a bipolar character, being mostly calm even when seriously injured. Although she is mostly calm, when one slights her in anyway (such as being annoying or just her not liking them based off nothing) she becomes irrationally upset and usually wants to kill those who have wronged her. She is very much on her own, preferring to live off nature (although in a way that harms nature more than nurturing it) and usually will straight up eat dead animals. She believes clothing is more of an auxiliary thing and sometimes walks around without clothes if she deems them unnecessary. Crow is also overconfident in her abilities and feats, although she hasn't exactly been humbled about her feats of taking on the world and other multiverses. She doesn't talk very often, often only talking when someone asks a question or if she can deliver a really sick burn. Crow does not speak her mind through words but rather actions. Crow is a scavenger of sorts, taking the clothes from her enemies once defeated regardless if she needs them or not. Some have believed she does this as a act of humiliation for her opponents, but it seems more likely that Crow just takes everything she can from her enemies irregardless if she needs them or not. She is not a cannibal and will not eat anything that's intelligent enough to speak. Despite this, she has the reputation of being one. Crow seems to have a really bad memory, unable to remember ANYONE that she's wronged in Crow vs the World. The only people she seems to recognize on sight is her sisters but tends to mix up their names. She also seems to be illiterate, although not to the extent of her sister Houbara. She also seems to have a irrational fear of cyborgs, often lashing out or hiding from them. She often crawls on all fours similar to a dog when traveling from place to place. She doesn't trust any mode of transportation but doesn't experience car sickness or anything similar. She seems to show a great disdain for monkeys, immediately getting violent if called one and has been seen killing them without eating them later, unlike every other animal she's killed. Crow does not seem to have any real relationships, due in part to her poor memory but also how she sees the world. The exception to this are Rubelline Tifft, who sees her as one of her girlfriends, although this feeling isn't entirely mutual. While Crow does trust Rubelline far more than she does with anyone else, she has never considered her as a girlfriend or even a companion- although this is mostly because Crow does not believe in those terms to begin with. In actuality, Crow fights or loves anyone that happens to strike a mood with her at any given time and her lack of memory precludes the concept of consequences to how she interacts with people. Abilities Crow is an excellent swordswoman, her abilities excelling even of the best swordsmen to a supernatural level. At the cost of this though, she cannot even hold a gun for more than five seconds, let alone fire it. She can unleash sonic waves with sword strikes as well as cut atoms with concentration, giving her nuclear powered strikes if she wills it. This precision feeds into her reaction time, allowing her do some impossibly fast moves during her reactions to things. This precision ability was called "Reaction Blue" in Crow vs the World, where it is a major gameplay mechanic. It also reappears as her counter in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Crow is also mostly immune to any disease due to her father being Liameno, who shares this same immunity. This allows her to eat raw, dead animals without signs of sickness or fatigue later. She also seems to be somewhat familiar in the world of fabric, able to use anyone's clothes irregardless of size, likely due to modifying it. Specific Powers Forms Molting Crow Taking on Reaction Blue's effects for the entire length of this transfomation, Crow's hair turns completely black under the effects of Molting Crow. When under the effects of this transformation, Crow is able to dodge attacks in a fraction of a second, sidestepping while moving. Additionally, her movement becomes boosted, able to run across water flawlessly. Crow is able to lead from parry to parry instantly, almost appearing to teleport across the battlefield as she blocks attacks. When she parries attacks, she fills the Reaction Blue bar, which allows her to generate a powerful attack using the energy of the attacks she parried. Additionally, Molting Crow is able to bounce off walls automatically and reverses direction when she does. She can also pounce in the air to extend her jumps, as well as spin rapidly to extend her air time much longer. As such, this form features more agility options. Molting Crow's effects can last up to five minutes, although is typically very short in the games it appears in, serving as a defensive powered form that takes Crow's Reaction Blue ability to 11. Crow seems to not undergo any personality changes while in this form, although the flames in her eyes become blue like her mothers and her hair becomes black like her namesake, which suggests Crow is actually tapping into latent power that she isn't used to using. While in this form, her sword swings take on a blue color. Her attack stats generally takes a small hit while in this form, due to it being more defensive focused. Hyper Form Crow Hyper Form Crow was the full name of Crow's Hyper Mode form. While it has yet to appear in canon currently, it could be used by Crow to increase the extent of her abilities, although not particularly within movement or power. Instead, it gives Crow the ability to speak in any language, allowing her to form bonds with animals and humans alike. Shedding herself of her lone wolf nature, Hyper Form Crow is not only a pack leader but also a self-proclaimed "Queen of the Wild". While she still rules on her lonesome, Hyper Form Crow can build up massive packs of both animals and people and have them come to her side. Despite some visual similarities to Molting Crow, Hyper Form Crow does not gain extra aerial power, but does get increased speed while crawling and can seemingly swim through tall grass. Additionally, she is able to spit out fire from her mouth, able to start fires for her growing packs quickly. Her combat skills stay relatively the same, with the same quick reactions and atom-precision level aiming, although her sword becomes converted into metal flecks that embed harmlessly into her skin, poking out while in heightened combat scenarios. This allows her to use her whole body as a weapon, specifically being able to use her claws as highly sharpened tools of combat. Visually, Hyper Form Crow gains ashy covered limbs and a skeletal pattern across her torso. Her skin becomes alien pale, and her eyes become black with golden flame irises. Her hair also turns black and spiked. She gains a crown that is adorned with three blue Hyper Mode Orbs. Around her waist is a black loincloth. Her personality becomes somewhat more friendly due to her want to build packs and she becomes hostile to those who want to stop her. She stops acting on her lonesome aside from her decisions as leader of a pack and can command a whole army of people and animals she has convinced to her side. Hyper Form Crow continues to mimic animalistic behaviors that Crow lives by, and loses all interest in further expanding out her wardrobe, preferring to leave prey to her followers to decide what to do with. Out of almost any Hyper Form, this is probably the one that gives the user the least increase in power but changes them almost the most radically. Because of it's low increase in power that it gives Crow, she can stay in this form much longer than any other Hyper Form, able to last weeks in the form. Appearances ''Crow vs the World The Coffin Year A Red Fall Crow plays a major role in the short story ''A Red Fall, where Rubelline attempts to take her and General Syande on a date. As the date progresses, however, Syande quickly becomes insecure and uncomfortable about having to share Rubelline with Crow. Crow leaves the date while Rubelline and Syande talk, and it is revealed in Days of Victory that she would not return to see Rubelline for months. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Crow plays a major role in ''Days of Victory, the story mode of the game. Forced to join the Fan's side after Leah's supposed death, The Fan and The Enemy outfit her with a deathly shock collar so she does not go against them. During the end of Act 1, she vanishes after Kolob is taken over by The Threat. In Act 2, she heads back to Rubelline's house, where the two discuss what happened during A Red Fall and Crow's reaction to it. Crow ends up leaving Rubelline again, although not without the promise to come back. Crow then raids Leah's hospital for animal parts to devour, eventually coming across Leah Needlenam herself during a nervous breakdown. Crow manages to calm Leah down. Crow tells Leah her plan to go to A22 to blast herself into space to get into Liameno's ships, a major supporter of The Fan and The Enemy. While they are at A22, Crow's presence with Leah manages to convince Lexi Larsen not to extract her revenge on Leah and instead follow them into space. When they arrive on Liameno's ships, they are soon cornered by Liameno himself, who captures Crow after revealing that she is actually the daughter of him and one of his concubines, who died after giving birth to them on Earth. Notably, Crow is not at all impacted by this reveal. Leah, Thorn, Bombyx Icarusiot, and Lexi Larsen rescue her, although they are soon attacked by a alien clone of Crow dubbed "XenoCrow". After battling it and barely surviving it's attacks, Liameno commands it to defeat it's true enemy, in which Crow's innate fighting spirit activates inside of XenoCrow to defeat Liameno and send him out a escape pod. The group then meets back with the other heroes on the winter base after successfully getting The Fan and The Enemy back along with their respective User Crystals. Crow is later seen in the epilogue at a pool with Rubelline, chasing a crab with a rock. ''Syande - Waste Your Hate Relationships Houbara Crow tends to see Houbara when out in the wild, usually by coincidence. They are mostly hostile to each despite being the most similar to each other out of the sisters. They usually when she does it's a fight over prey or their temporary territories. Houbara has been in the wild for her entire life and frowns on Crow's rare use of modern day technology such as showers or man-made shelters. Robin Robin is the most civilized out of the four, and thus they are at odds with each other. Due to Robin's cleric career, she often tries to "tame" her sister and get her to believe in god, but this often ends with her place being trashed. Despite this, Robin loves her sister and just wishes the best for her. Crow prefers Robin's alternate personality, which is a battle-obsessed persona with a lust of showing her foes judgement. Raven Raven wants to live out the life that both Houbara and Crow have, being free in the wilderness but her hatred of the sun keeps her inside civilization. Raven has joined Crow on occasion on her wildlife adventures, usually at night. Rubelline Tifft Rubelline is one of the few people that Crow seems to actually like being around, likely because Rubelline allows her to do whatever she wants in her mansion and gives her food and spa baths. The two only seem to be getting closer and closer, to the point where Rubelline notes Crow as a girlfriend. Lexi Larsen The two are more or less tasked to kill each other during Crow vs the World, but Crow manages to free Lexi Larsen during their battle (although leaves her naked in the wilderness). After this, Lexi seemed to take on Crow's wild woman traits, possibly influenced by Crow herself. Liameno During Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, it is revealed that Liameno is her father after they attempt to attack his ships. Liameno reveals Crow's back tattoo, as well as revealing that her mother, Swan, died while birthing the babies in the snow. Crow angrily retorts that she will kill him but is captured to create a more willing clone. After Victory, Crow seems to have "forgotten" about Liameno entirely, although she has told her sister the fate of their mother. Crow does not seem to be impacted at all by the revelation beyond her initial flare of anger, as she has always hated Liameno and has no moral code to turn him to. Gallery CrowZozoEra.png|Crow's standard look. Crow_Game_of_Bill_Killing.png|Crow in her "Game of Bill Killing" Outfit Crow_Game_of_Bill_KillingAlt.png|"Game of Killing Bill" Alternate Colors Crow_Equinox_Dress.png|Crow in her Equinox Dress Crow_Equinox_DressAlt.png|"Equinox Dress" Alternate Colors CrowTwilightSuit.png|Crow in her "Twilight Suit" costume. CrowTwilightSuitAlt.png|"Twilight Suit" alternate colors. CaveCrow.png|Crow's appearance in ''Kingdoms of Fighters. CrowGinHL.png|Crow as she appears with Sinicini's clothes on in GONE into Home Life PrideCrow.png|Pride Month Crow FestivalCrow.png|Festival outfit Crow Crow_Sketch.png|Crow by MoltingCrowFullBlack.png|Full Black Hair Molting Crow Trivia *There is rumor circulating that Leah Needlenam is going to die in a upcoming project, with Crow taking her "place". This rumor ended up being true to some extent, with details of Leah's death being greatly exaggerated at the time Crow was brought in to "replace" her, which was also against her will. *Crow's flame eyes are unique among her sisters, and seem to be inherited from her mother, Swan. *Crow's blade, A Crow Is White, is named after the Japanese band of the same name. In canon, she named it after herself and her hair. *Despite her name being Crow, her hair is unusually white. She inherited this from her mother, although certain abilities transform her hair black. Category:Females Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Attack on Castle Zozo Category:FINAL BOSS: An RP About A Boss Fight Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Crow's Family Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Illiterate Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Zonal Fever Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Sunrise